Back Again (And Not A Moment Too Soon)
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Cassian has returned from a mission and Jyn muses on her feelings for the rebel captain.
1. Chapter 1

Jyn stared down at the food on her plate, not moving to eat it. She knew that she should at least try, but her appetite was wan as of late. Cassian had been away on a mission for a week and a half now and she missed him more than she thought she would.

It was so strange. Jyn considered Cassian a close friend and comrade, but if they weren't engaged in a battle with a handful of Imperial tie fighters or no blasters were being aimed in their general direction, she just felt awkward and a little unsure of herself around him. It was frustrating and interesting at the same.

She had known Cassian for nine months now, but sometimes, she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. Sure, when they first met, they shared an initial dislike and distrust for each other, but things changed after they fought side by side and nearly died together. Whether she intended or not, Jyn had established a bond with Cassian and it only grew the more she spent time with him.

More than once, she'd come to his room and they would go over plans and strategies for upcoming missions together. They always sat on the bed since it was the most comfortable place in Cassian's room and sometimes, their thighs would brush against each other.

Whenever that happened, Jyn's spine would stiffen and she'd freeze up. There was an intimacy about the two of them being alone in his room like that. She wasn't unlearned in the ways between men and women, but being so close to Cassian made her feel not in control.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she was so drawn to him. Cassian put her off her guard and she could let her walls fall down around him without fear of being hurt or manipulated by him. It was a refreshing thing to be able to be with someone without worrying that they'll judge you or run from you because of your past mistakes.

Cassian and she were so alike that way. They both had done some awful things in their life that neither of them were proud of, but they owned their scars and learned to let go of their old wounds. Healing was always easier when you had a partner in the trenches with you and that's what Cassian was to Jyn.

Sometimes they even talked about their best memories from childhood, favourite foods, the interesting people they met in their lives. It was the little things like this that made Jyn trust Cassian and feel more and more comfortable in his presence.

He'd become an important part of her life now. That was why Jyn was mopey during Cassian's absence.

Of course, that's not to say Bohdi, Chirrut and Baze weren't keeping her company because they were, but with Cassian, it was...different. There was something between them, but it wasn't really defined.

Most of her life, she'd never been attached to many people. She'd been too busy getting herself in trouble and getting locked up in that godforsaken Imperial prison. But here, with the rebellion, she finally had friends, people who truly cared about her.

As much as Jyn prided herself on being independent, she had to admit that it was such a relief to not be alone anymore. It takes a toll on you after a while, being by yourself all the time with no relationships to keep you stable.

Having a home was comforting too. It wasn't the same as when Jyn lived with her parents in seclusion on all those years ago, but it was the next best thing.

Earlier, she'd been in the mess with her friends when Bohdi came to the table with news of Cassian. "He had to go the medbay to get a wound treated. That's why we haven't seen him yet. He got a bad blaster burn that had to be wrapped."

Jyn stood up so abruptly that her legs bumped the table and her friends looked up at her knowingly, not even attempting to mask their smirks.

"Tell him we said hello," said Chirrut as he sipped his tea.

"I'm just going to see if he's alright. Being stuck in medbay for any length of time is a pain."

"Of course."

She narrowed her eyes. "Any of you can come along."

Bohdi shook his head. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we wouldn't want to intrude."

Jyn rolled her eyes and walked away, not even choosing to argue against what Bodhi was suggesting. Because she'd been lying through her teeth if she said there was nothing between she and Cassian.

Once she reached medbay, she stopped for a moment, took in a deep breathe and continued walking. All of the beds were empty except for one and Cassian lie there while a nurse was had just finished his wrap.

He noticed her and a small smile spread across his face. "Jyn."

"Hey. Long time, no see," Jyn said to him as she came closer. Her face frowned when she saw the bandage on the left side side of his waist. "Bodhi told us you were injured. Is it bad?"

"I've had worse, believe me. A stormtrooper just happened to get a lucky shot before I boarded the ship. I'll be fine in a few days."

Jyn eyed him carefully and the tiredness around his eyes. He probably didn't get much sleep while he was undercover at the Imperial base. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I feel it." He glanced behind her. "Where is everybody? I don't get a welcoming party after being gone for so long?"

"They're in the mess, stuffing their faces, but they are glad that you're back."

"And you?"

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to act nonchalant. "It's been pretty boring without you here, but I'm sure things will pick up now."

"I see," came Cassian's reply.

The way he looked at her made her feel unsure of herself again, so she deflected. "Do you have to stick around or can you go to your quarters?"

"No. I'm cleared to leave." He stood and grimaced a little, but held himself up and covered his side with a hand. "The last thing I'd want to do is be confined to medbay. The food here is terrible."

"I second that. Ah...do you want some help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jyn went over to Cassian's side and she put one arm around his waist, with the other clutching his hand over her shoulders. When he was ready, they both began to walk.

Once they reached Cassian's room, Jyn helped him get on his bed and he groaned as he sat down. "Agh, I'll be glad when this wound heals up. It's a pain in the ass."

"Does it hurt very much?" Jyn peered at the bandage.

"Not really. They gave me something for the pain, but it's still sore and uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Don't worry. I'm a fast healer."

Suddenly, Jyn remembered an old saying that her mother used to tell her when she was a child.

 _"Sometimes a kiss takes the pain away."_

When Jyn grew up, she believed that her mother was trying to comfort her with a silly sentiment. It was only until later, after Jyn had joined the rebellion and made friends - _family_ really - with the Rogue One crew, that she understood the true meaning behind her mother's words.

Kisses did not do anything to help pain, but it was the love behind the action which made the injured person feel better in spirit.

"Do you really believe that?"

Jyn shook herself from her musings to find Cassian staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. "Sorry. Do I believe what?"

"That a kiss takes the pain away."

Her face fell as she realised that she said those words aloud instead of in her head. Feelings of embarrassment trickled in, but Jyn kept her face neutral. "Maybe. Why?"

"I was just thinking maybe I could use a kiss like that, if it'll really help me feel better." There was an unusual sparkle in his eyes that Jyn wasn't accustomed to seeing. Was he flirting with her? If so, she found the prospect to be... _enticing._

Her next words came out coyly. "Captain Andor, are you saying that you'd like to kiss me?"

Cassian looked downright mischievous as he replied, "And if I am?"

Jyn's heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it in her ears. She leaned down until her face was a few inches from his lips and whispered, "Then I would give you permission."

She dared to touch his chest and rest her palm on his heartbeat, giving him more encouragement to make a move. He doesn't waste time pressing his lips to hers or running his hand behind her head to cradle her to him.

Cassian was an amazing kisser and after the very thorough experience of having his mouth against hers, Jyn decided that she'd like to do more of it.

When they finally broke away to catch their mutual breaths, Cassian moved his hand from her neck and clutched hers on his chest. The air now crackled with something so different from the playful atmosphere of a few moments ago.

"That was nice," he said, voice sounding husky. Jyn thought she could get used to that sound.

She trailed her fingers along his uniform. "I think so too...but you know, I've heard that two kisses can be a faster cure for pain. Even three or four."

Cassian grinned. "Well, let's see if what you heard was right." Then he tugged her body to him, slanting his hot mouth over hers.

Needless to say, Jyn was pretty sure how she felt about Cassian after that day, and it **definitely** wasn't just as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_After avoiding their feelings for nine months, Jyn and Cassian finally become a couple._

* * *

Jyn had no idea how long she'd been lying on this bed, kissing Cassian on the lips, but she honestly didn't care. Never in her life had she experienced such a pleasure like this and there was no way she was going to stop it.

Cassian's hands rested at her sides, holding her in place as his lips touched hers again and again. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, needing to have him as close to her as possible.

Suddenly, he grunted and Jyn's head snapped back, a worried look on her face. "Oh, no. Did I hurt you?" She gingerly placed her fingers on the bandage on his side.

"No. You didn't," he quickly replied, but she could see the the quick flash of pain in his eyes and she gave him a look.

"Cassian, don't lie to me."

He shifted into a sitting position and took her hand in his. "Alright. Maybe just a little."

She nodded and gave him a squeeze where their fingers were entwined. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." She pressed her lips to his forehead and covered his other hand with her free one. In return, he held her close on his good side and just breathed, happy to have her near to him.

After Scarif, Cassian was unsure if he and Jyn would ever settle the attraction between them. Slowly, but surely, he began to realise that it was ridiculous for them to keep each other at a distance for so long.

Thank goodness he took a chance and flirted with her in his room a few days ago. That had been hard enough because even though Cassian knew how to pile on the charm, this was _still_ Jyn Erso. Even though he was certain of her having feelings for him, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that she'd respond the way he'd hoped.

Force, he'd been so relieved when she bent down to his level, that playful smirk he'd grown to love dancing in her eyes. Everything about Jyn's body language said that she was going to let him kiss her, and he'd have been damned if he didn't take it.

Now, they were here, exchanging kisses and caresses, folding their bodies to each other like it was what they were born to do. It was such a comfortable position that Cassian found he was falling asleep.

This went unnoticed by Jyn. "I should let you rest."

"Or you could be selfish and stay here instead," he quipped.

"Don't tempt me." Jyn pulled back and kissed his hand, smoothing her thumb over the knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll be back." She gave him another kiss - this time, on her brow - and smiled. Then, she squeezed his hand again before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Jyn tipped the mug of caf to her lips as she looked down at the plans for a mission Draven had given her. She hadn't been pleased by the orders, but they could really use the weapons from the Imperial depot that were going to be delivered tomorrow.

She took the assignment since Cassian was still getting better and she needed something to do while he was recuperating. She didn't leave until 0800 tomorrow, so she'd have enough time to see him before she shipped out.

The brunette set the plans down on the small table in her room and went to the entrance, pressing a button on the side panel next to the door. It hissed open and she widened her eyes when she saw someone standing before her,

"Finally," Cassian said, a roguish smile on his lips.

Jyn's brows furrowed. "Cassian...what are you doing here? I thought you were still resting."

He leaned against the door frame. "Well, you didn't come back like you said, so I thought I'd come to you instead. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved back, allowing him to enter.

Once inside, the door closed and Jyn turned to look at Cassian. "I went back to the mess to let everyone know how you were. I was going to leave right after, but you know how it is when Bohdi, Chirrut and Baze get going. I ended up talking to them for a good two hours."

Cassian laughed and shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, we were a bunch of chatty Cathys, as Han likes to say. I was about to come by and see you, though." She took his hand in hers, leading him to her bed. "You shouldn't be walking around so much." Her words came out admonishingly.

Cassian liked how protective she was about him, like the fussy way a wife would be. _Oh._ His eyebrows shot up so high, they nearly touched his hairline. Where had **that** thought come from? "I'm not an invalid, Jyn. It's been hell just sitting around in my quarters all day."

"What's the matter? Kay wasn't around to keep you company?" She nudged him playfully.

"No, but that doesn't matter because he wasn't the one I wanted to spend time with." Cassian reached out and tugged her by the hand so she was standing closer to him, their faces mere inches away from each other.

"Charmer," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe, but I'm being honest."

She felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked at the adoring gaze in his eyes. It nearly took her breath away. For a moment, she was worried. Had she moved too fast earlier when she kissed him?

It's not like she was familiar with the territory of romance in relationships and she was sure that Cassian hadn't much time to be involved with anyone seriously, as he's been a part of the rebellion nearly his whole life. This was a big leap for Jyn and she couldn't help feeling a little scared of the intensity between them.

With Cassian, she knew that she would have to be all in or all out. He was the same way in that respect. He never would have kissed her back if he didn't mean it. They were both alike that way.

He caressed her face, holding the apple of her cheek in his hand and she leaned into it, enjoying the touch. "When do you leave?"

"0800, tomorrow."

"I wish I could come with you."

"Me too. But since you're here, you might as well stick around."

Cassian's lips spread into a smile. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Good." Jyn entwined her fingers with his and held his hand to her heart. "Cassian...we've started something here and I don't want it to end." She ducked her head, feeling overcome by shyness.

He leaned forward, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes with his. "You don't have to hide from me, Jyn. Tell me what you want."

As Jyn gazed into Cassian's eyes with her own, she was floored by the desire she saw there. Seeing it opened up something deep inside of her, a yearning that she never realised she wanted. Now, she could a life with Cassian by her side. "I want this," she said and pressed her lips to his.

Cassian kissed Jyn back with equal fervour and he moaned as she slid her hands behind his neck, tickling the nape with her fingers. This kiss was so much sweeter and tender than the passionate ones they shared before, but it was still full of a quiet intensity that shook them both to their core.

Eventually, they had to pull away to catch their breaths, but their eyes were locked into each other.

After his head stopped feeling dizzy, Cassian ran his palm across Jyn's cheek and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You were?" Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yes. You just beat me to the punch." He laughed.

"I should have said something earlier, but I was afraid. I won't let anything hold me back now. Not with you."

Cassian smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration. "And neither will I. We have a future to look forward to." Then he captured her lips with his once more.


End file.
